Fruits and vegetables have increasingly been proven to be vital staples of a healthy diet. However prior to eating the fruit it is imperative that the fruit is properly washed to assure that any foreign materials including residue from pesticides be removed. After washing the fruit should be thoroughly dried.
Unfortunately, there are no convenient and practical fruit hanging display stands, especially for grapes which allow for the drying of the fruit yet providing a catch basis for the dripping water. Further there is a need for a fruit hanging stand which hangs the fruit in a manner which is aesthetically pleasing, does not damage the fruit, and which efficiently optimizes space to hang the maximum amount of fruit in a confined space.